Suddenly Engaged
by KMarielle09
Summary: Having your engagement announced publicly without your consent and knowledge is never easy. It's A.W.K.W.A.R.D. Mikan Sakura experienced that when her 'fiancé' just made the wrong thing to do in front of the public, media, and her. Summary changed... :D
1. Chapter 1

"Congratulations, Mikan! You're engaged!" Psh. Congratulations my butt.

"Yeah! And to the most sought bachelor, Mikan! You're engaged to the most sought bachelor! You are the luckiest girl alive!"

Luckiest girl alive? Psh. I would consider myself the luckiest girl alive when my fiance dies, literally. Oh, in case you are wondering, I am here at Starbucks talking with my friends, Ana and Nonoko. They own the Coffee Company so I can have whatever I want, for free. But I still paid for it.

"Engaged to the most sought bachelor? Don't kid me. Only a fool will believe that _he_ is the most sought bachelor." I said as I took a sip from my Mocha Frappuccino. Seriously, these guys called me early in the morning just for this?

"Uhm, duh? You are the only fool that will believe that _he_ is not the most sought bachelor." Ana defended.

"What makes _him_ so special?" I asked totally not believing any good remarks about my... ugh... fiance.

"_He _is perfect! Everything about _him_ is perfect!" Nonoko, the twin of Ana, defended.

"Yeah, except for the fact that he is arrogant and an egoistic bastard." I said nonchalantly.

"Come on, Miks. Let's talk about this." Nonoko pleaded.

"Let's not." I contradicted.

"Oh come on!" Ana said.

"Look guys, let's not talk about this... crap. And just because I'm –" And as if on cue, my phone rang. I looked at my phone to see the caller.

"I need to answer this, I'll excuse myself for now. Let's not talk about this anymore, okay? I'll see you guys." I waved at them and walked out of the door. And the very moment I stepped out from that coffehouse, I immediately answered my phone.

"What?" I asked.

"What what?" The caller asked me.

"Don't play dumb. What do you want?"

"Nothing. I just want to talk to you."

"That's nice to hear. I'm hanging up." I said sarcastically. I shut my phone and continued walking. I was about to cross the road when a black and red Bugatti Veyron blocked my way. I noticed the car window opened, and there he was, the raven haired, crimson eyed jerk known as Natsume Hyuuga a.k.a my fiance. He's looking and smirking at me.

"What now?" I asked him.

"Hop on." He said.

"No. I'd rather walk." I said as I turn around and started walking the opposite way.

I heard him went out of his car. So I started walking faster. But then he grabbed my arm and made me look at him.

"Why are you avoiding me?" He asked me.

"Why wouldn't I? Can't you sense that I am angry at you? Let go of me, jerk! I don't want to talk to you." I said as I struggled to get away from his grasp. And I succeeded. So I immediately walked away from him but then, he carried me, kidnapping style. Jeez! When I am being carried, I want it to be bridal style or a piggy back ride! Not this!

"Put me down, put me down! If you don't, I'll scream!" I threatened him.

"You're noisy." He said then he threw me in the car and before I knew it, he was already in the driver seat, driving.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked him.

"We're going home, dear."

"We? Why are you involved? And don't call me that!"

"Simple. We'll be living together from now on."

"You're joking right?"

"Do I look like I'm joking? And mind you, I don't joke."

"You're pissing me off."

"Seriously, what is your problem!"

"Simple! How could you announce that we are engaged publicly? You perfectly know that I am against this marriage shit."

"Oh come on. Like I had a choice. It's not my fault that our parents were so close that they even arrange our marriage since diaper days. You should be thankful that you are engaged to me. I mean, who likes you anyway? I bet no one will ever like somebody like you."

After he said that, I decided to shut up. I was convincing myself not to say anything anymore because if I do, I'm sure he'll notice that there was a crack in my voice since I was in the verge of crying. I admit, I was offended by what he said. How could he make it sound like that. '_I bet that no one will ever like somebody like you_.' What's with that? I tried to held back those tears that are trying to escape my eyes. The rest of the ride went silent.

* * *

><p><em>There was a <em>_formal party held at the Hyuuga's mansion and all of the family friends of the Hyuuga's and the Sakura's were invited to the said party. And if there are events involving the Hyuuga's or the Sakura's, of course, the media is present. They wouldn't want to miss the country's most powerful and richest family._

_I was there, since I am a Sakura. I needed to be in every party that the Hyuuga's held because they are like an extention to our family since my parents and Natsume's parents happen to be so close. But to be honest, I don't really know the reason why this party was being held. Not that I care, though._

_I was just talking with my friends during the party. We were having fun. Until..._

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, may I have your attention please." I heard Natsume said in front of everyone._

"_Maybe your'e wondering why we held a party today. I would just like you to know that I am now engaged to Mikan Sakura."_

_And as soon as he said that, my friends looked at me then they started congratulating me. And all of the people looked at me then, they just clapped. And me? I was dumbstruck._

"_Cheers." He looked at me with a smirking face. Psh. Bastard._

* * *

><p><strong>So? How was it?<strong>

**I'm so sorry... I know it was short but I would like to know your opinion or suggestion with regards to the continuation of this story. I would really like to hear from you... :D**

**Read and Review Guys... :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Suddenly Engaged**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>It was already 12 noon when we arrived at our new house. Natsume went straight to who-knows-where upstairs, completely leaving me behind. Not that I care though. I'm pretty mad at him, so why bother? Anyway, the house was completely new to me. It was big, clean and beautiful. The beach was pretty close to the house. I promised myself to tour around later on. The service was good too. The maids were there when you need them. They even unpacked my things before I even arrived there.<p>

"Where is my room?" I asked one of the maids.

"It's the one with the big door upstairs, would you like me to accompany you, Ms. Mikan?" The maid offered.

"No, thanks." I smiled at her.

I went upstairs and I already see the big door that leads to my room. I went inside the room, not bothering to knock 'coz after all, it's my room. I went to the veranda. The view was amazing. I can see the pure white sand and the calm waves of the sea. I then started to think about my life. I am a 20 – year old brunette with hazel eyes. I love my life. I love being a model, a fashion designer and a business woman at the same time. It's stressful, but I can manage it since I am enjoying my job. Everything was perfect except for the fact that Natsume is part of my everyday life. He is my co-model and he was also a business man. Our company was merged since our diaper days. His family is like the extension of mine. So most probably we almost have the same lives. Except for the fact that I am a girl and he is a boy, and he is not a fashion designer. He says that it was only for girls... and gays, but whatever. He has a good sense of fashion. Well, it's not like it's hard for him to choose his outfit. Anything suits him. Wait, why am I talking about his good points? Scratch all of that. I'll truthfully tell you what he is like. He has raven hair and has crimson – colored eyes. He's a narcissistic bastard. He is also a perverted jerk and a self-centered 21 – year old man who has a god-like face and god-like body. He is arrogant. Way too arrogant. He gets whatever he wants. And –

"Enjoying the new house? Or should I say, enjoying _our_ new house." He teased.

"What the heck are you doing in my room?" I said as I turn around and faced him. But that was a very wrong thing to do. "Aaaaaaahh! You pervert. Dress up you moron!" I said as I close my eyes and cover it with my very own hands. He was only wearing a towel for God's sake!

"Your room? This is _our _room."

"What the heck are you talking about?" I asked, still covering my eyes with the help of my hands.

"We are going to sleep together starting tonight."

"What? In your dreams, moron!" I lowered my hands and peeked at him and see that he was still wearing nothing but the towel.

"Dress up, moron." I said as I completely removed my hands from my eyes but don't get me wrong. I don't like naked bastards standing in front of me. I shifted my gaze to my sides so I won't be seeing the 'naked bastard'.

"What? Why? You should get used to this, after all, we are already engaged." He smirked and he cupped my chin that made me look at him. "Soon enough, we will be sleeping together, perhaps naked if that's what you want." He said seductively as he continue to caress my face.

I blushed furiously and break away from his touch. "Sh-Shut up. A-anyway, I'll sleep on the bed, you sleep on the couch." I said as I turn to see the beautiful ocean.

"No, you sleep on the couch." I looked at him and in just a few seconds, he's already dressed up! Pretty fast for a jerk. Or maybe, he was wearing something underneath his towel so he just need to wear some shirt.

"What? I'm the lady here, I'll sleep on the bed!" I retorted

"Couch."

"Bed."

"Couch."

"Bed."

"Hn."

"So I get to sleep in the bed?" I lightened up my face.

"Not really." He said as he turn around and walk towards the bed and lay on it. He looked at me and he started to tap the space beside him.

"You get to sleep in the bed... with me." My face fell as he flashed that stupid smirk on his face, pissing me off. Whatever bastard, you're not going to piss me. I've got so much patience and I am not losing it all just by talking to this pervert.

"Not a chance." I said to him.

"Why not? Every girl would die just to be able to sleep with me." Remember when I told you that he was a narcissistic bastard? Well, this is the proof.

"Then, why not be engaged with a girl who would die to sleep with you instead of me?" I mocked at him.

"Why are you in so much bad mood?" He stood up.

"Why did you announce it?" I whispered softly but loud enough for him to hear.

"The what?"

"The engagement. It was supposed to be a private matter."

"Sooner or later, they would know it anyway."

I sighed. I'm not used to fighting with him. He was like the closest friend to me since we've been together for how many years already. "I'm still angry at you."

"About what?"

"Hmmm, never mind. Knowing you, you were probably teasing me back then."

"Is it about the car ride?"

"..."

"Sorry." He whispered. But I managed to hear it, somehow.

"Did you just -."

"I didn't say anything." He snapped back completing cutting me off before I could even say the 'S' word.

"You did! I heard it!" I swear to God, my smile was reaching my ears. I might look stupid right now.

"Did not."

"Did too!"

"Did not."

"Did too!"

"Tch. I'm leaving."

'Already?' I want to say but I managed to hold it back. "I thought we are sharing rooms?"

"Do you want to?" He's teasing me!

I glared at him. Then he chuckled. I love seeing him chuckle. It feels like all of my problems were all gone for a matter of time.

"I know that you aren't ready yet. So I'll wait." He said then he left.

I smiled. How I love seeing that side of Natsume. He was really kind.

'Maybe he wasn't that bad of a fiance after all.'

* * *

><p><strong>End<strong>

Hey guys... How was it?

Reviews are very much appreciated... :D

Comment and Suggestion/Recommendations are very much welcomed! :D


End file.
